


Wanting a Family

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Could you do a fic where the reader takes Castiel to her family’s Thanksgiving and it’s super cute and he’s super nervous to meet her parents and uncles and has a little cousin who loves her and she always wants the reader’s attention and him seeing their relationship makes him realize he really wants to start a family with her? I think it would be so cute





	Wanting a Family

## Cas’s POV

“Hey, Cas?” You smiled, leaning over the back of the couch.

Dean looked over, raising an eyebrow at you. “We’re having guy time, sweetheart.” You rolled your eyes at him. I was sitting with Dean, Sam, and John watching football. “Can’t this lovey stuff wait?”

You flipped him off. “I’m asking him one question, then you can go back to watching men in tights chase around a damn ball.” You shot at him before looking at me. “I just wanted to know if you’d like to come with me to my family’s Thanksgiving dinner.”

I smiled at you. “I’d love to.” Seeing your eyes light up made me even more excited. I knew how much your family meant to you.

Leaning down, you kissed me gently. “I’ll let you get back to your circle jerk.” You teased, patting my chest. I chuckled, shaking my head. “I’ll go see if Mary wants to get out of this testosterone filled house for a couple hours.”

* * *

Your family lived two hours away, and hadn’t met me yet. While the two of you had been together for almost 18 months, I traveled a lot for work, and flew out to see my family for some holidays.

It was clear that I was extremely nervous, but also excited. I’d heard such wonderful things about them that I felt like I knew them well.

“You okay?” You smiled over at me.

I chuckled. “Meeting the parents… Big step, huh?” I teased, making you laugh. “I’m fine.” I assured you, as I reached over and took your hand in mine. “I hope they like me.”

You grinned. “They’ll love you.”

* * *

Introductions had gone smoothly, everyone extending their hand and a kind word. Before I realized it, we’d been ushered in two different directions. I had been led off by your older brother, while your mother had pulled you off with her.

My eyes scanned over your family’s faces looking for you. Finally, I spotted you. You were smiling and laughing with your sister-in-law with your three year old niece on your hip. I smiled as I watched you with her before returning to the conversation with your brother.

Throughout the day I saw your niece, Jackie, catch your attention over and over. Whether it was to play tag out back, for her to brush your hair, or for her to nap on your shoulder- all she seemed to want…was you.

The more I saw you with her, the more I fell in love. My heart swelled with the desire for that to be our child one day. To see you care for our daughter that way, to see you hold our son with care.

* * *

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left… You okay?” You asked, worry dripping from every word.

I grinned at you. “I just realized something today.” You glanced at me, confused. “I watched you with Jacky, and all I wanted was that to be our life. The thought of seeing you like that with our own kids makes me love you more.” Your cheeks turned a bright pink, making you look adorable.

“You…want a family with me?” Your voice was quiet.

“I’d love one.” I told you. Sure, we’d been together awhile now, but not every relationship led to a family, or even wanting one. “I can’t see anyone else mothering my children one day.”

Her hand reached over, her fingers lacing with mine. “I’d like that, too, Cas.” You had a caring smile on your face as you drove us home.


End file.
